


Look but Don’t Touch

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor using an accent (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Double Life, Drag, Flirting, M/M, Secrets, Sexy Times, musical numbers, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Every night for the past few months, Alastor would do something. It was his guilty pleasure; his dirty secret. Something no one could know he did, but he absolutely adored doing it. The Radio Demon would preform in drag as his alter ego, the classy, mysterious, beautiful Pandora Rousseau.No one knew it was him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 128





	1. Setting the Stage

Hell was no stranger to performers; but one had seemed to take everyone by storm in the past few months. She seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but she didn’t intend on going anywhere soon. She went by Pandora Rousseau, and most demons found her absolutely irresistible. She was a doe with long red hair, as well as a seductive Cajun accent. Her performances usually included singing and burlesque acts, and although every demon in hell wanted her, no one ever had her. Pandora was charming, mysterious, gorgeous, and the Radio Demon. 

Of course no one knew about Alastor’s secret identity. If anyone found out, he would lose every bit of respect he managed to get over his time in hell. He still wasn’t sure exactly how he started doing drag, but he had no plans on stopping anytime soon. Whenever he did anything as himself, demons were always running in fear before he had a chance to even do anything. But when he was Pandora, demons didn’t do that. They actually wanted to be around him, and Alastor truly loved the feeling. He adored being admired and wanted instead of hated and feared, even if it was only for a few hours. 

Since Alastor refused to let Valentino know of his guilty pleasure, plus he didn’t care for the nightclub setting, he worked at a more classy establishment run by Stollas. The owl was the only person who knew about Alastor’s double life, and the two of them wanted it to stay that way. Alastor had a performance that night, and he always looked forward to those. He put on his padding, a sleeveless red cocktail dress that was covered in sparkles, and his trademark long red wig. He put on thigh high black boots, and a pair of black evening gloves, then Alastor put on his necklace, the one he always wore for performances. It was just a simple diamond pendant, but it looked exactly like the one his mother used to wear, and the deer cherished it as if it really was hers. He started to put on his makeup, which was something that he managed to get a lot of practice with over the past few months. No one could recognize him in drag, and he could hardly recognize himself. He felt beautiful, confident, and loved. He felt like Pandora. 

The club’s crowd swatched the stage excitedly, just waiting for the star attraction. Demons who had never even set foot in the club before became regulars after Pandora started performing there. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and an announcer could be heard. “Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to be dazzled?” he asked, as the audience cheered. “She’s the doe who could win hell over with a wink. The woman everyone wants but no one can have. That southern sweetheart you all know and adore, Pandora Rousseau!” the announcer said, as the crowd cheered again. 

Pandora stepped out, with a black feather boa around her shoulders, smiling at her crowd. She was immediately greeted with cheers and whistles from her fans, and after giving them a flirtatious wink, the music started, and Pandora began singing, her sweet Cajun accent carrying throughout the club.  
“A kiss on de hand  
May be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend,” she sang, before playing with the boa and rubbing it against her.  
“A kiss may be grand  
But it won't pay de rental  
On tuz humble flat  
Or help tuz at de automat,” she continued, making her way to the edge of the stage before getting on her knees and caressing the faces and holding hands of those closest to the stage.  
“Men grow cold  
As girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in de end!” Pandora sang, before getting up again. She turned around to give the crowd an eyeful of her deer tail, making them go ballistic, before she started to walk off the stage.  
“But square-cut or pear-shaped  
Dese rocks don't loose deir shape!  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend,” she smiled, before throwing off her boa and walking off the stage and around the tables for the audience.  
“Dere may come a time  
When a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend,” she said, before standing on a table.  
“Dere may come a time  
When a hard-boiled employer  
T’inks tuz awful nice  
But get dat ice or else no dice,” Pandora sang, playing with the demon’s tie a bit before winking and getting off the table.  
“He's tuz guy  
When stocks are high  
But beware when dey start to descend!” she continued, as she went around blowing kisses to various demons.  
“It's den dat dose louses  
Go back to deir spouses!  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!” She said, before getting on another table. This time she was on her knees, and gently held the demon’s chin, gazing at him with half lidded eyes.  
“I've heard of affairs  
Dat are strictly platonic  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend,” she purred, before taking his hat and putting it on.  
“And I t’ink affairs  
Dat tuz must keep liaisonic  
Are better bets  
If little pets get big baguettes,” Pandora sang, getting off and tossing his hat back to him.  
“Time rolls on  
And youth is gone,  
And tuz can't straighten up when tuz bend!” she continued, as she hurried back up the steps to the stage.  
“But stiff back  
Or stiff knees  
Tuz stand straight at Tiffany's!” she sang, holding the note as the entire crowd cheered.  
“Diamonds!  
Diamonds!  
I don't mean rhinestones!  
But diamonds are a girl's best  
Best friend!” she finished. The audience erupted into applause. People started throwing dollars onto the stage, and even though Pandora didn’t do this for the money, she thought it’d be rude not to take it. “Y’all havin a good time, sha?” Pandora asked, as the crowd cheered wildly again. “Good. Cause de fun is just gettin started,” she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m only using feminine pronouns for Pandora because I’ve learned that a lot of queens use them while in their personas. Alastor doesn’t have an accent in this story; he only uses his accent while he’s Pandora, plus he doesn’t use his radio filter when he’s her either. 
> 
> Here’s the song he used if you’re curious https://youtu.be/gi9CIRcSibk


	2. A Late Night

Alastor was casually getting ready for that night’s show. He had his padding and wig on, and was dressed in a red evening gown that had a slit that nearly went up to his hip. He had a pair of black evening gloves off to the side, he’d get them on when he was done with his makeup. Alastor put on my necklace and smiled softly at his reflection. He knew he’d have hell to pay if anyone found out he did this. But he couldn’t possibly stop. Pandora was a part of him; his better half. Everything she did was just...right. The deer was just finishing up with his make up. He always took a while with it; not just because he wanted to look nice, but also because he wanted to look like another person.

The door handle turned as a soft rapping was heard. "Pandora, darling~ Are you decent?" Stollas called. 

“Yes! Actually do come in, I’d like your opinion,” replied Alastor.

"Marvelous," he returned. The door opened as the owl demon slipped through the crack, his gaze landing on the deer, practically glowing as he took the other in. 

"You look absolutely ravishing," Stollas said. 

“You’re certain? I wasn’t entirely sure it all went together,” Alastor said, slipping on the gloves. 

"We all know you look beautiful in whatever you are wearing, darling." His beak opening up into some form of a smile as he looked at Alastor in the mirror. "And I must say, you do know your way around a makeup brush. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you look nothing like the Radio Demon," he continued. 

“Thank you. I have managed to get in quite a bit of practice. You know, I never could thank you enough for giving me this opportunity. Its absolutely wonderful. I have no idea what I’d do with myself if I couldn’t perform,” Alastor sighed.

"It is all my pleasure. And I do believe we are ready for you now," Stollas said, as Alastor snapped into character. 

“Ah right. Oui, I’d hate to keep de public waitin,” Pandora smiled, before heading out of the dressing room. 

Just like always, the crowd cheered the minute Pandora stepped out. She waved at them and started the evening’s first number.  
“Come on, babe, why don't we paint de town?  
And all dat jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockins down  
And all dat jazz  
Start de car, I know a whoopee spot  
Where de gin is cold, but de piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall where dere’s a nightly brawl  
And all...dat...jazz!” she sang, before going around tables to continue the song. That was always her favorite part about performing. There was something satisfying about flirting with and teasing demons. It wasn’t as if Pandora was mindlessly throwing herself at them either; there was always a class and elegance to everything she did, even her most risqué burlesque routines.   
“No, I'm no one's wife, but  
Oh, I love my life!  
And all…...Dat…...Jazz!” she finished, before the crowd started to applause. Pandora smiled and went on with her set; they came for a show, and that was exactly what she’d be giving them. 

That night, Alastor went back to the hotel late. It was one of those evenings where Pandora mingled and talked with her fans, and the deer simply lost track of time. He figured it’d be alright; no one would still be up, and he could silently slip into his room. He opened the hotel door, but his eyes immediately settled on Charlie and Vaggie in the lobby. "Wow, you're back late," Vaggie said. 

“Well my dear, if it’s so late, what are you still doing up?” Alastor asked. 

“We were just wondering where you were,” replied Charlie. 

“While I appreciate your concern, I do not have to explain a thing to the two of you,” Alastor said. 

"Actually, you do, shitlord. We can't have the likes of you causing havoc while we try to run the hotel," Vaggie returned. 

“I wasn’t causing any chaos or anything of the sort. I was simply doing some late work at the station; that’s all. Goodness, is it really that concerning? I sense a lack of trust,” the Radio Demon said, pretending to be hurt.

"Of course, I don't trust you, tu pomposo polla. You stroll in here acting like you own the hotel and you threatened us!" shouted Vaggie.

“Well the hotel needs me. So, if you would like to continue getting my help, I ask that you be kind enough not to ask questions about me,” said Alastor.

“Okay! Okay, I won’t. You really were just at the station?” the princess asked. 

“Dear, where else would I even be? I don’t torture the souls of the damned EVERY night,” Alastor replied. 

"Yeah, but you do some nights and that's enough to make the hotel look bad," Vaggie said, crossing her arms.

“I can assure you, I wasn’t doing anything to make the hotel look bad. Would I lie?” Alastor smiled. 

"Of course you would! You're the Radio Demon!" the moth yelled. 

“Fair enough, BUT I’m not lying at the moment. I have no reason to,” Alastor shrugged. 

“He does kinda have a point,” Charlie said.

"Ugh, why do I even try?" Vaggie muttered. 

“I don’t know, dear. Why do you try? Now, if you’ll both excuse me, I’m going to head off to my room, thank you,” said Alastor, before he walked past them to his room.

“Do you really think he was doing....evil stuff?” Charlie asked, turning to her girlfriend. 

"He's the Radio Demon, what else could he be doing?" Vaggie returned.

“Well....I don’t know. But we shouldn’t rush to conclusions. He might’ve just been visiting a friend, or really working like he said. We can’t just AUTOMATICALLY assume it was bad!” the princess exclaimed. 

"He's Alastor, he doesn't have any friends," replied Vaggie. 

“True, true. Well he has Husk....I think.....well Husk was here anyway. Okay, so we have no idea what he was doing, but I’m sure if it were evil, we’d know. He broadcasts every person he kills!” Charlie said. 

Vaggie hesitated a moment before letting out a sigh. "You're right. You've just worked so hard on this Hotel and I'm not going to let anybody ruin this for you," she said. 

“Aww I know. And that’s very sweet of you. I promise, no one will mess this up, not even Alastor. If it starts to get really bad, and if you’re so worried, we could always follow him,” Charlie shrugged. 

"That sounds like a good idea, hon. You've always got the best ones," Vaggie smiled. 

“Aww thank you. You have tons of good ones too. So, let’s head to bed and try not to worry about it?” Charlie asked. 

"Even better," replied Vaggie. She kissed Charlie’s lips softly for a second before grabbing her hand and heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the song for this chapter; I didn’t use the whole thing, and it starts at 1:30 https://youtu.be/Le8a7u1pANU I’m probably gonna put a song link in every chapter tbh


	3. The World’s a Stage

Alastor was in the kitchen, drinking a black coffee. He still had a genuine smile from the thrill of performing the night before. The flip flop of slippers could be heard against the tile, as Angel Dust walked in, yawning as he carried Fat Nuggets in his arms, having practically cuddled into him all night, the demon pig perfectly content. "Morning," the spider said. 

“Good morning, my dear! How are you? Care for any coffee?” Alastor asked. 

"That'd be great, Al. Grazie," Angel replied. Alastor nodded and poured him a cup, adding sugar before handing it over. 

“So, how are you this morning?” asked the Radio Demon. 

"Tired,” Angel answered, as he yawned and drank some of his coffee. "I didn't get in until late last night," he continued. 

“Oh? I got back late as well. Vaggie nearly had a heart attack,” Alastor said, before he chuckled slightly and sipped his coffee. 

"Yeah, when I come in ya normally chatting husk's ear off, but ya weren't there last night," said Angel. 

“Well you know how things are. I was very busy at the station,” the deer shrugged. 

"Busy doin' what?" Angel asked. 

“You know, preparing for broadcasts and whatnot. What else would I be doing?” Alastor said. 

"I have no idea what kinda creepy voodoo shit ya do there. Why ya gettin' so defensive fa?" asked Angel.

“I’m not being defensive,” Alastor said, before he paused. “Well perhaps I am. I just wouldn’t want to bore you with the details, that’s all,” he shrugged. 

"Sure," said Angel, before sipping his coffee. 

“I’m serious. I figured you wouldn’t WANT to know every little detail about my evening,” the Radio Demon replied. 

"What if I did?" Angel asked. 

“Do you really?” asked Alastor, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Trust me, I hear, and do, a lotta shit at the studios,” Angel answered. Alastor just sighed and subtly rolled his eyes. 

“If you must know, it was simply...paperwork,” he said. Angel seemed surprised, and this time he was the one to raise an eyebrow. 

"That's it?" he asked. 

“That’s it. I don’t mercilessly slaughter people EVERY night,” replied Alastor.

"Well, why were ya gettin' so defensive fa?" Angel asked. 

“What are you getting so curious for?” Alastor returned.

"I'm a curious person," the spider shrugged.

“I assure you dear, what I was doing is nothing you would be interested in,” Alastor said. 

"Sure," replied Angel, before sipping his coffee again. 

“It isn’t as if I pester you for details about your evening,” Alastor said.

"Nah, ya'd run fa the hills," Angel chuckled.

“Yes, and I’d rather not know what.....you get up to in that studio,” Alastor said, shuddering slightly. 

"Thought so," the spider grinned. 

“And so it’s only fair I don’t bore you with the details of what I do!” smiled Alastor, as he finished off his coffee. 

"Sure, whateva," Angel shrugged. 

“Good! Actually, do you get back late often?” the Radio Demon asked, hoping he wouldn’t have any run-ins with the spider. 

"Yeah, pretty much all the time," answered Angel. 

“Hm interesting. If I do get back late in the future then, don’t mind it. I do get very busy; I've been losing track of time lately,” Alastor explained. 

"Alrigh'," Angel shrugged. 

“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have very important things to work on,” the deer smiled, before walking off without another word. Last night was close; it couldn’t happen again. He wouldn’t let it. 

Elsewhere, Stolas tapped his long black nails against the oak desk as the phone rang and he waited for it to be picked up. Moments later, an annoyed voice picked up on the other end. “What the fuck is it now?” he asked. "Oh, Blitzy~ so wonderful of you to call, worried about me were you?" Stolas asked. 

“No, no not at all. I can just TELL when you want something,” answered Blitzo. 

"Oh, you know me too well!" Stolas exclaimed. He turned around so he was lying down in his chair sideways, legs crossed over each other, and his clawed feet kicking at the air. "It's a funny little thing really. I have a club downtown and there's this wonderful performer you simply must meet!" the owl explained. 

“Hell no. As much as I would love to do that, which I really don’t, I have important shit to do,” Blitzo returned. 

"Aw, please Blitzy!" asked Stolas. 

“I just don’t want to! Why do you care so much?” the imp asked. 

"Because she’s the best!" Stolas answered. 

“Okay and why do I have to GO? Record a fucking video or some shit,” said Blitzo. 

"I want you to enjoy yourself, Blitzy! I'll even buy your drinks," Stolas said, as the imp finally perked up.

”Really?” he asked. 

"Of course, darling. I'm not a monster~," replied Stolas. 

“Even if I want a ton of expensive shit I could never afford on my own?” Blitzo asked. 

"Perhaps, we'll see," the owl answered. 

“....how long do I have to stay? Cause I mean like I said, I am SUPER busy,” Blitzo said. 

"Just for Pandora's show," Stolas said. 

“Ughhhhh,” Blitzo groaned, spinning in his chair a few times while drawing out the sound. “Okay,” he said, before Stolas hooted with happiness. 

"Yay! I'm glad you came to your senses, darling," he said. 

“I’m only doing it for the booze! And okay, MAYBE I’m a little curious if the whole show is as good as you said it is,” said Blitzo.

"Oh, it's going to be wonderful, Blitzy! One of the best girls I've hired," Stolas replied. 

“Huh huh, PRETTY sure you said that before. Guess I’ll see you soon?” Blitzo asked.

"See you soon, Blitzy and maybe afterwards I could suck that dick of yours," the owl purred. 

Blitzo hung up, and slammed his head on the desk. “FUCK! give him an inch and he asks for six!” he shouted. 

Later that evening, Alastor was getting ready. That evening, he wore a dress that had a dark red top with black fringe across it, and a matching black fringe skirt, along with fishnet stockings and a black feather headpiece. He was looking around for shoes while Stolas was draped on the dressing room couch, sighing happily. "Oh, he's just so amazing! He's so handsome and funny and utterly ravishing!" the owl said. 

“May I ask who the gentleman in question is?” asked Alastor, as he kept looking.

"Blitzo, my wonderful blitzy!" Stolas answered. 

“Blitzo...Blitzo....oh that Imp?” Alastor asked. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and stopped looking so he could straighten out his padding. 

"Yes, that's him!" Stolas replied. His gaze turned towards Alastor and he saw the deer drop down to the ground, looking for his shoe. "He's just so brilliant and goodness, he's so good in bed too," the owl sighed, as he turned over and looked underneath the couch he was lying on, pulling out a high heel. "Here you are, darling!" Stolas said, holding it out to Alastor.

“Ah! Thank you! I really do need to keep these things together,” Alastor said, before putting it on. Once his shoes were on, he went to touch up his makeup. “And...yes, Blitzo truly does sound like something special. I mean he has to be with the way you talk about him all the time,” the deer grinned. 

"Oh, he is! My little Imp. And he's coming tonight!" Stolas exclaimed.

“Oh is he? I thought he worked a lot,” said Alastor, as he double checked his make up. 

"He does but I made a deal with him on his last little outing to the living world so each month we have a night of passionate fornication. And I promised to pay for his drinks," the owl replied. 

“Ah, well free drinks are a very good selling point,” Alastor smiled.

"He agreed right away but I could tell he was about to cave in any case!" Stolas said. 

“Well, you are very persuasive. Alright, what do you think? Too much? Not enough?” Alastor asked, turning to show Stolas his outfit. 

"As fabulous as always, darling. Very wonderful indeed," he smiled. 

“Thank you! After all, since your...Imp is coming tonight, I may as well make the evening’s entertainment something memorable,” Alastor smiled, before checking his reflection again. 

"I'm sure you'll do amazingly," replied Stolas. 

“I certainly hope so. Right, you go out and meet your beau, and I will be on in a moment,” Alastor said. 

"Of course, break a leg!" Stolas said, before leaving. 

Stolas looked around the club, and noticed the imp sitting at a table near the wall. "Oh, Blitzy!" he called, hurrying over to him. 

“Hey Stolas. So......drinks?” Blitzo asked. 

Stolas couldn't help but feel a little...he didn’t even know what “Of course, darling," he smiled. 

“Yes! I was so looking forward to that!” Blitzo exclaimed. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to be amazed. This is the moment you’ve all been waiting for. We are proud to present hell’s belle; the wonderful, talented, gorgeous Pandora Rousseau!” an announcer shouted. 

Pandora walked onstage, her fringed skirt swishing as she did. The crowd applauded, apart from Blitzo; he just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Soon the music started, and Pandora began to dance. It was swing music, which was usually her preference. She did a thirties based dance, one that incorporated a lot of footwork and fast movements. The club was transfixed with every movement she made, each and every precise step and effortless spin. Not to mention they went absolutely wild when she moved her hips and shook the fringe on her dress. As soon as Pandora was finished, she bowed gracefully for her adoring public; a genuine, pleased smile on her face. 

“Holy shit that was good!” Blitzo yelled, as Pandora went on with the rest of her set. 

"Would I lie to you, Blitzy?" smiled Stolas. 

“I mean I just thought you overhyped it but holy fuck that was actually impressive,” the imp replied. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Told you she was one of my best girls," Stolas said. 

“Alright, I’ll believe you next time. Know what? Between that and the booze, this is shaping up to be a pretty great night,” Blitzo said. 

"It really has," Stolas nodded. 

“So maybe one day if I’m not busy......yeah we can do this again. If you feel like buying drinks,” said Blitzo, as the owl’s eyes widened slightly. 

"Really?" he asked. 

“Well I mean free drinks, fucking good performing, it beats jerking off or spying on the most BORING couple ever,” Blitzo replied. 

"Great!" Stolas smiled, as he noticed Pandora step down from the stage for her break. 

“Oh, you simply must meet her! She’s perfectly darling. Pandora! I’d like to introduce the two of you. Pandora, Blitzy. Blitzy, Pandora,” Stolas said, after the redhead had made her way to their table. 

“Hello, sha. Stolas has told moi so much about tuz,” she smiled. 

“I’m….sure he has. You did good up there! And I don’t give compliments often; this is a big deal,” said Blitzo. 

“Well I’m flattered, darlen. Are tuz gonna stay till the end of de show?” Pandora asked. 

“Oh please, it’s free booze and quality entertainment. Of course I’m staying,” Blitzo answered. 

“I’m glad tuz like it so much. I put moi heart and soul into performing. After all, de world's a stage, sha,” she winked, before heading back onstage to finish off the evening’s entertainment. Blitzo just watched, smiled, and drank, and Stolas was happy his little imp was having so much fun. They really would have to do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the song Alastor danced to https://youtu.be/9oansGOr1YE


	4. He Just Wanted a Drink

Alastor was looking forward to that night’s performance. He had made a new dress especially for the occasion. He made all of his outfits, and this one wasn’t any different. It was red, they all were, and this one had a sweetheart neckline, and a slit that went up to his thigh, with a bow at the top of the slit. This was one of the few times he didn’t feel the need to double check with Stolas. He felt pretty. More than that; he felt beautiful. Meanwhile, Vox was planning on meeting with Valentino, but the television had said he would stop for drinks first. Vox made his way to the nearest club, which just so happened to be Stolas’s. He went in and got his drink and a table near the front. He took it all in; it wasn’t the sort of club Vox usually went to, it was too old fashioned for his taste. But he needed a drink, and it was the best option. He noticed the stage being prepped, and wondered what kind of entertainment they had. It probably wouldn’t be any good. 

Pandora walked out, and she nearly started her song, but then she saw Vox in the audience. She expected him to figure it out who she really was right away, but to her surprise, he didn’t. She was relieved, then she smirked to herself. It’d be entertaining to get the television overlord all worked up. 

“Tuz had plenty money in 1922  
Tuz let other women make a fool of tuz  
Why don't tuz do right like some other men do?” Pandora sang, looking right at Vox with a sultry smile. She slowly headed off the stage and into the audience. Then she walked straight to his table.   
“Get out of here, get moi some money too  
Tuz sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about  
If tuz ain't got no money dey will put tuz out  
Why don't tuz do right like some other men do?” she continued. She got close enough to him and started running her hands along his shoulders and down his chest. Vox almost found himself flustered by the attention. He had no idea who she was, or why she was giving him this treatment. All he knew was that he liked it. 

“Get out of here, get moi some money too  
If tuz had prepared twenty years ago  
Tuz wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door  
Why don't tuz do right like some other men do?” Pandora purred. She sat on Vox’s table, where she straightened out his tie before running a finger along the side of his screen, smirking the whole time. Vox was panicking internally. He just came for a drink; he wasn’t expecting anything like this.   
“Get out of here, get moi some money too  
Get out of here, get moi some money too  
Why don't tuz do right, like some other men, do?” the redhead sang, finishing her number right there on his table. The audience went wild, and Vox was about ready to melt.

Pandora looked at him, her eyes half lidded and a sweet smile on. “So....did tuz like it?” she asked, nearly a whisper. 

"That was fucking sexy, darling," Vox answered. 

“T’anks, sha. I’m glad tuz enjoyed it. Has anyone ever said how handsome tuz are, darlen?” Pandora asked, smiling at how flustered he had gotten. 

"No, they haven't," Vox answered, as the redhead finally moved off the top of his table and slid into the chair beside him. 

“Well dey should. Tuz simply........to die for. I haven’t seen tuz here before. Are tuz new, sha?” she asked. 

“Yes. This isn’t usually my kind of scene. I’m not into old fashioned things. Of course, you’re an old fashioned thing I wouldn’t mind getting into,” Vox grinned, with Pandora fighting the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Well aren’t tuz charmin. Pandora. Pleasure to meet tuz, sha,” she smiled, holding out a hand. 

“Vox. Pleasure’s all mine, babe,” he replied, before kissing her hand. “So, could I buy you a drink? Maybe go somewhere a little more...quiet afterwards?” asked Vox. 

“I would if I could, darlen, but I’m still on de clock. But...I’d love it if tuz stayed for de rest of moi show,” Pandora smiled. 

“I’d be happy to, baby,” Vox returned. Pandora smiled, got up, blew him a kiss, then went back to the stage to do her next few songs, with Vox watching all of them intently.

When Vox finally made it to Valentino’s, he was far behind schedule, and the moth was not pleased. “Vox….where have you been?” he asked. 

“Oh, well…I stopped for a drink, remember? I told you,” replied Vox.

”It shouldn’t have taken that long. Tell me where the fuck you were or I’ll break your screen,” Valentino stated. 

“Fine, fine, well you know Stolas’s club? The old fashioned, glitzy one I avoided like the plague? Well that’s where I went for drinks….and there just so happens to be this…..damn fantastic performer. She was so fucking sexy. Just…..fuck, I need to go to that place more often,” Vox replied, smiling just thinking of her. 

“....did you say sexy?” Valentino asked. 

“Yes,” shrugged Vox. 

“As in….is she better than any of my sluts?” asked Valentino.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I wasn’t really thinking like that. Just thinking about how damn hot it was,” the television replied. 

Valentino growled a bit. This wasn’t good. If some little whore got Stolas’s club more popular than his….someone would have hell to pay. “So she really was that good?” the moth asked, crossing his arms. 

“Oh no, much better than just fucking good. We should go together; you have to see her,” Vox said. 

“Hm. Maybe one day. For now, why don’t you just tell me more about your night?” asked Valentino. Vox nodded and didn’t hesitate to start talking about Pandora. As he rambled, Valentino got to thinking. He had to learn more about this girl, but how? If Valentino was seen there, everyone would know something was off. He never went to other people’s clubs. Then it hit him; send a spy; someone who could tell him exactly what she did. He grinned wickedly and called someone on his phone. “Oh Angel Cakes~ I need a favor,” Valentino started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/MmGGQ_8gHAg  
> And that’s it for this chapter!  
> (You have no idea how much I wish I could draw/animate Alastor performing lmao)


	5. An Incident

The next night, Angel went to the club, just like Valentino told him. The spider got a nostalgic feeling there; Stolas’s club was so much like the ones that were around back when Angel was alive. The place was packed, but he wound up with a table near the front. Everyone seemed excited, and Angel thought back to everything Val said on their call. Whoever this performer was, they had to be really good. Meanwhile, Alastor was just finishing up getting ready. He had a black boa, heels, and a silk red nightgown with black trimming. He really didn’t like burlesque nights, but he swore to do one once a week. It could have been worse; at least he got to pick the music. Angel sat at his table, sipping a daiquiri, when he heard an announcer. 

“Alright gentlemen, now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for. Our little darling has been waiting all week to show you her special act, so please put your hands together, and give it up for the lovely Pandora Rousseau!” he exclaimed, as the audience started to applaud. 

An upbeat, jazzy song started, and Angel watched as a redhead in a silk robe with a boa came out, her movements in time with the music. Pandora kept dancing, gracefully moving her boa and letting her legs occasionally peek out from underneath the robe. She got a few whistles when she started to tease the audience by rolling up her sleeves. Pandora smiled and flung to boa away, then started to untie the robe. She had her back turned to the audience once it was finally untied, then she slipped it down her shoulders a bit, before completely throwing it off and turning back to them. Pandora was left in nothing but a red bustier and a red sheer skirt attached. The crowd was loving every second of it, but Angel felt like there was something familiar about that doe. He just couldn’t put his finger on what. He’d have to get a better look at her face.

Pandora kept dancing, she would twirl around and swish her skirt, occasionally looking out into the crowd to blow a kiss at someone. Then she turned her back to them again, and took off the sheer skirt, putting her black lace panties, as well as the black wedding style garter around one of her thighs, on full display. She waved the skirt around a bit before throwing it off to the side, then she started to sensually run her hands along herself, and would occasionally turn and wag her tail for the crowd, then she bent over and picked up the boa again. Pandora started dancing with it again, her audience going absolutely mad, and then she finished her performance and bowed gracefully, smiling at them. She may not have liked doing the act, but she always loved the applause. That was when Angel was going absolutely insane. He just couldn’t figure out what was so familiar about her! 

He watched as she did a few more songs, but he just couldn’t put it together, it was driving him crazy. Once she finished, Pandora quickly put the robe back on and went to get a drink during her break. For a minute, she had thought that she saw Angel Dust in the crowd, but she just shrugged it off. She was so worried about getting caught, it had to be her imagination. Pandora just sipped on her cocktail, a clover club with strawberries instead of raspberry. The usual crowd of people came over to talk to her, and she thanked them, flirted, and smiled like normal. Seeing Angel was probably all in her head. 

Angel saw some people walk over to Pandora and talk to her so he decided to try his shot. "Hey," he said, after going over to her. Pandora was so shocked she nearly choked on her drink. 

“H-hello,” she stammered. 

"Are you okay?" asked Angel. 

She had to cover it up. Pandora figured that if anyone would be able to see through drag it’d be Angel. She cleared her throat and smiled at him. “Tuz just startled moi, dats all. I’m fine, t’ank, tuz,” she said. 

"No problem, wouldn't want to ruin your voice by choking on a drink,” Angel replied. 

“Ah oui, exactly. Pandora, pleasure to meet tuz, sha,” she said, holding out a hand and trying not to seem nervous. 

"Angel Dust, nice t' meet ya, though I'm sure ya heard of me," he replied, as he shook her hand. 

“Oui, trust moi I know all about tuz,” nodded Pandora. “So....did tuz like de performance?” she asked, still ridiculously nervous. 

"Oh yeah, it was incredible, ya really good at it," replied Angel. 

Pandora got a bit flustered at the compliment. Sure, she got them all the time, but that was different “T-t’ank tuz. Well I mean...usually I do somethin a BIT classier dan dat. But t’ank tuz. Ummm.....I haven’t seen tuz here before. What made tuz decide to...um...come?” she asked. 

"I just heard people talkin' about ya and thought I'd come see," Angel answered. 

“Oh, okay. Well den, I’m very glad tuz liked it! And tuz are welcome to come back anytime,” smiled Pandora. 

"I might, it was amazing," Angel said, smiling back. Angel really had no idea how much his compliments meant to her. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, with a little bit of Alastor nearly slipping into her voice. 

"Ya welcome….are ya alright though? Ya voice went a little funny," Angel said. 

“I’m sure it was nothin! Tuz know how dat is. Singin and all. Voices go all over. Um, are tuz stayin for de rest of moi show?” Pandora asked. 

“I wish I could, but I’ve been staying at this hotel with a strict curfew. I might catch a couple songs though,” Angel smiled. 

“Den I hope tuz like dem,” she smiled, before heading back to finish her set. 

Alastor ended up losing track of time again. Burlesque nights wer always more busy; more people went than usual. Alastor quickly threw my robe on over the lingerie and decided to just teleport to the hotel and change there, since he didn’t want to waste any time getting back. Unfortunately in his rush, his teleportation was slightly off, and the deer wound up in the hallway next to his door than in his room. “Oh great,” he muttered, as he searched for his room key, too stressed to notice the person standing beside him. 

"Pandora?" Angel asked. 

“AHHH!” Alastor screamed and jumped a mile. “Angel don’t scare me like that! I am extremely tense at the moment!” he shouted, in his normal voice and filter. 

"ALASTOR?!" exclaimed Angel. 

“No! No? No!” Alastor stammered, as he felt his cheeks heating up. 

"Holy shit!" Angel yelled. 

“Um...you’re having a dream! This is all a dream! Go back to bed and pretend this never happened,” Alastor stated, as Angel laughed a little.

"I know this isn't a dream Al,” the spider said, as Alastor blushed even harder.

“Well we at least can’t talk about it out here,” he said, as he grabbed Angel’s wrist and pulled him into the room, shutting the door. “Alright, alright. So you’ve learned my little secret. I’ve been doing drag shows for months,” the deer sighed. 

"Months? Wow," Angel muttered. 

“About three or four. And well, you know how demons constantly avoid me and run in fear from me. I don’t mind it, I do adore it at times. But sometimes I wander how it feels to be loved and wanted. And that’s what Pandora is for. To fill that void. To make me feel loved,” Alastor told him. 

"Well shit, Al. Sorry if we didn't make ya feel that way. Y’know, loved," said Angel. 

“Oh no! You and the rest of the hotel, you have. You’ve become almost as close as family to me. But that’s the thing; I’m already close with most everyone here. I mostly mean the general public. The ones who constantly scream and run and never give me the time of day. And sometimes that makes me feel powerful, other times it just makes me feel lonely. I don’t know, I know doing drag to feel better is strange, I do. It’s just my guilty pleasure. I like feeling beautiful, and I like teasing the audience, and I like hearing their cheers. It’s all become this secret, yet incredible part of my identity,” explained Alastor. 

"Hey, it isn’t strange, Al. I get that. And it was really good when I went to see it. Like really good," Angel replied.

“It really was? You aren’t just saying that?” Alastor asked.

"Yeah! The way ya moved and how ya teased the audience, it was brilliant! Not to mention, ya fucking incredible with make up. I had no idea it was you," Angel smiled.

“Thank you! Stolas was nice enough to let me perform there. At first it was for fun, then I wound up as one of his main selling points. But I am glad you liked it. After all, you’re the expert,” the Radio Demon said, smiling softly. 

"Eh, thanks. I've been doing this since the 40's, it all comes from experience," shrugged Angel. 

“It’d be fantastic to do something together one day! Oh, I’m getting ahead of myself. Angel? You swear you won’t tell?” Alastor asked. 

"I promise! My lips are zipped and sealed," said Angel, before miming exactly that. 

The deer chuckled slightly, then smiled at him. “Thank you, Angel. Thank you very much,” he said. 

"Just keep doing what ya love to do," smiled Angel. 

“I will. And.....you are free to watch. Just be careful about it. Wouldn’t want either of us getting caught. And...maybe one day we should work on a double act...” Alastor grinned. 

"We could, that'd be fun!" Angel replied. 

“Yes! You know, I suppose it is a bit of a relief to have someone I can share all this with other than Stolas. Not to mention....you can help me deal with Charlie and Vaggie?” Alastor asked.

"Hell yeah!" Angel nodded. 

“Thank you! Oh Angel I don’t know how I could ever thank you enough! You’ve done so much for me. You really have no idea,” said Alastor. 

"Ya welcome," the spider laughed. 

“Right, well I need to get changed. I use a ridiculous amount of rubber and it does get uncomfortable after a while,” Alastor chuckled. 

"Yeah, I hear ya. Goodnight Al!" Angel said, before he walked out and headed to his room. 

“Goodnight, Angel!” Alastor called after him. The deer smiled to himself as he started undressing. That went really well. Brilliant actually. Not only did Angel agree to keep his secret, but he liked his show. Really liked it! As long as Angel was certain to keep quiet, the deer thought it’d be nice to have another person he could share his secret with. And he figured that in the long run, there was no better person to share it with than Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the burlesque performance I based Alastors on (same song and moves but different outfit lol) https://youtu.be/I7A59xdqGY0


	6. A Double Act

It had been a few weeks since Angel discovered Alastor’s secret, and the two had gotten close since then. They started going to one another’s shows more often, however Alastor only watched Angel do drag; he never watched the spider pole dance. They would also help each other plan outfits, and the two of them practiced constantly for their double act. Once they believed they were ready, Alastor decided to check with Stolas about Angel performing. The Radio Demon went and knocked on the door to the owl’s house. Stolas opened it, his eyes widening at the sight of Alastor at his door. "Hello there, Alastor. How are you?" he asked. 

“I’m doing quite well, Stolas! Brilliant actually. I have a small question; it won’t take long. I know a particularly good performer, and I was curious if you’d be interested in featuring him tonight! It’d be fantastic,” the deer smiled.

"Oh? And who is he?” asked Stolas. 

“Angel Dust; yes yes, I know what you’re thinking, but he really can be quite classy when he wants. He’s got a wonderful drag performance. Not to mention, he and your star performer are awfully close; worked out a duet and everything,” Alastor explained. 

"That sounds marvelous, darling," the owl replied. 

“Fantastic! You won’t regret this. You know, you should invite your little Imp as well. It’s going to be marvelous; and he did seem to like the last one,” said Alastor. 

"He enjoyed the last one very well. Both Pandora’s performance and the….after party,” Stolas said, smiling as he reminisced. 

“Yes. Exactly! Spare me the details. Anyhow, you should invite him! I’ll be off to tell Angel; we need to get things ready. Thank you again, Stolas,” Alastor said. 

"It is my pleasure, Alastor,” replied Stolas. 

“Right, I’ll be going then. Goodbye for now!” Alastor said, smiling as he left. As soon as he was gone, Stolas immediately pulled out his phone to call Blitzo. 

Due to all of their late nights, Charlie and Vaggie were starting to wonder what Alastor and Angel could possibly be doing. The girls had absolutely no clue, and the other two gave nothing away. “Charlie, we need to do something. This is getting to be a problem. We have no idea what they’ve been doing, and let’s face it, the two of them are….problematic to say the least,” said Vaggie. 

“I know, I know. Do you think we should follow them tonight? Just to see?” Charlie asked. 

“We have to; whatever they’re doing can’t be good. Alastor’s the Radio Demon for fucks sake,” answered Vaggie. 

“Okay. I guess if it’s what we have to do. Wait! Maybe it’s innocent. What if they’re just…..going on dates?” Charlie asked, as Vaggie raised an eyebrow. 

“Charlie, hon, be realistic,” she said. 

“Yeah okay. Alright, we can follow them tonight,” said Charlie.

Alastor hurried back to the hotel and excitedly ran into Angel’s room, where the spider was on his bed with Fat Nuggets. "Whoa, easy there Al," Angel said, putting down his pig. 

“Oh right! I should have knocked first. I’m just very excited! He said yes! You can come tonight!” the Radio Demon smiled. 

"Really?" asked Angel. 

“Yes! You can come and we can duet and it’ll be incredible!” Alastor replied. 

"Yeah! Lemme get my shit together," Angel said, as he started to pack everything he would need. 

“Who knows? Maybe if a Stolas likes it, you can...become a regular,” Alastor said. 

"I would love to, Al but I'm with Val," sighed Angel.

“Oh yes. You have a contract I presume?” the deer asked. 

"Yep," Angel said. 

“Well...I have made and broken my fair share of agreements. I’m sure I could find SOMETHING I could do,” Alastor shrugged, as Angel stopped packing and turned to him. 

"Really?" he asked.

“Of course! And it’s not just because it’s an honor to share the stage with someone as talented as you. I care about you Angel; and if there’s a chance I could make your life just a little better, I’d like to try,” replied Alastor, as the spider blushed and smiled. 

"Thank you,” he said. 

“You’re welcome! It’s the least I could do after all you’ve done,” Alastor said. 

"Ya don't know how much this means…” Angel said. 

“You are a fantastic person. And deserve to work for someone better than that filthy heathen who wastes your talents. I know how incredible you are. And I want you to be someplace where you’ll be safe,” the Radio Demon said, as Angel started getting flustered. 

"T-thank you," he stammered. 

“You’re welcome, Angel. I’m simply returning the favor for all you’ve done,” smiled Alastor. 

"To be free of Val.." Angel sighed. 

“It’d take some work, but I could do it. It isn’t as if he can hurt me, or I’d let him hurt you,” the deer said. 

"Thank you .. I know I keep saying it but thank you," Angel smiled. 

“It’s no trouble, Angel. Thank you too. I’ve probably said it about as many times as you,” replied Alastor, as Angel finished getting his things together.

"So... before we get into an endless loop, do ya wanna get ready?" he asked. 

“Ah yes! You have no idea how happy I am to have someone to get ready with. I’m constantly asking Stolas for opinions. Not to mention, I adore some of the make up work you’ve done,” Alastor said, smiling softly. 

"Thanks, I try. It takes a lotta practice. Ya got ya things?" asked Angel. 

“Oh yes, I keep everything at the club,” Alastor replied, as the two headed out. “This is going to be wonderful. Hell will see the brilliance of Pandora Rousseau and the magnificent Angel Dust,” Alastor said, as Angel giggled slightly.

“It’s gonna be fuckin incredible,” smiled Angel. 

“It’s going to be perfect, my dear,” smiled Alastor, as they kept walking. He only hoped that they’d be able to do it again. The two of them didn’t notice that as soon as they walked out of the hotel, Charlie and Vaggie started following them.


	7. Makeovers

Alastor and Angel were still heading for the club, when Alastor turned to the spider. “Angel? How did you get into drag anyway?” he asked. 

"Think I always wanted to. Used t' try on my sista's dresses," Angel replied. 

“Hm. Was it...hard? Doing it back when you were alive. With um...well you know how people were,” said Alastor. 

"Got the shit beaten outta me by my pops when he saw me doin' it when I got older. Didn't try it again until I died," Angel explained. 

“Goodness. I’m sorry about that,” Alastor said. 

"Eh, it's alrigh'," Angel shrugged. 

“Well you certainly didn’t deserve what for doing what you loved,” the deer replied. 

"Well I can do it now so no point dwellin' on it," said Angel. 

“Yes. And what you do is very good. Amazing actually. I’d never given much thought to drag while I was alive; I was always too busy to do much else anyway. It was more an...after death thing for me,” Alastor explained. 

"Ya damn good at it too,” smiled Angel. The Radio Demon smiled and had to stop himself from blushing at the compliment. 

“Thank you. I realized that all in all, drag is just performance. And I would always put everything into performing; no matter what it was. I don’t know, drag just gives me a brilliant feeling,” he sighed. 

“Damn, that’s a really nice way to put it. Ya know, I never expected ya to be the drag type,” said Angel. 

“Well, everyone’s got to have a hobby,” Alastor smiled, as they walked into the club. No one else was there yet, and Alastor took Angel to his dressing room in the back. “Alright, this’ll be nice! I’ll finally get an expert opinion on my outfits,” Alastor smiled.

"Hell yeah, ya will!" Angel replied. 

“Alright, first and foremost, which of these two?” Alastor asked, as he got out two dresses. One was a simple red and black lace one, and the other had a velvet top with a tulle skirt that was long in the back but short in the front. 

"The velvet one, definitely. Looks a little bit riskier," Angel said. 

“Perfect! Oh, if you need to borrow any of the make up or anything I have in here, you’re more than welcome to,” Alastor smiled, before stepping behind a folding screen. 

Alastor did the contouring and padding he usually did to create the illusion of breasts, then he put on the outfit and walked back out. “Well, do you like it?” Alastor asked, as Angel looked him over. The velvet red corset hugged his body effortlessly as the red satin tulle dragged off of his hips, just touching the ground. His tights climbed up his thighs and Angel gasped. 

“Holy fuck, Al! Ya look so pretty!” he said, as Alastor chuckled slightly. 

“Why thank you! So, what’ve you got?” the deer asked, as he started to look for shoes. 

“I got this!” smiled Angel. He held up a dress that had a feathered pink top and a sheer pink skirt. 

“Oh Angel it’s incredible! Goodness, you’re going to make me seem underdressed,” Alastor grinned, as Angel went to change behind the screen. 

"Thanks and ya won’t," the spider replied. Alastor smiled and put on his red wig, fixing it up when Angel walked back out. “So?” he asked, doing a little twirl, making the skirt fan out. The pink bodice brought attention to his fluffy chest and subtle curves, and the nearly transparent skirt showed off his long, slender legs. 

“You look marvelous, Angel! Would you mind doing my makeup? I can do yours if you like; but would you do mine?” asked Alastor, as he tried to hide how excited he was. 

"'Course I will!" Angel replied. 

“Thank you!” Alastor said, as he sat down, trying to stop his tail from wagging excitedly. 

“Do whatever you think is best,” he said. 

"Alright," Angel nodded, as he smiled and got to work. 

“I’m very excited to perform with you, Angel. After all, you are the greatest drag queen in hell,” the deer said. 

"Ya think so?" Angel asked, as he finished with the foundation. 

“Of course! Or at least the most well known. I know people tend to think of you for adult films and pole dancing, but I always think of your drag career first,” answered Alastor. 

"Wow, definitely something I've never heard before. Thank you," Angel said, as he started working on Alastor’s eyes. 

“You’re welcome. I suppose that’s another reason I’d like you to work here. I want more people to appreciate your talents. I know you’re more than a ‘cheap whore’. I know you’re brilliant, and I want others to know too,” replied Alastor. 

"Thank you," the spider said, blushing slightly.

“You’re welcome. Care for me to do yours when you’ve finished? I’d be happy to,” Alastor said. 

"It'd be fun," Angel smiled, as he finished up Alastor’s lips. 

"How do you like it?" he asked, turning the deer to a mirror. 

“Angel....I love it! Goodness it’s absolutely perfect!” gasped Alastor. 

"I'm glad ya like it," Angel said, as Alastor got up from the chair.

“Right. Your turn!” he exclaimed, as Angel giggled and sat down. 

"Do ya best, Al," the spider said. 

“Oh I plan to,” replied Alastor, as he looked over the make up he had out. "Now, typically I’d start with primer, but I’d hate for it to mess up your fur. I suppose that leaves out powder too…..I may just leave it at eye makeup and lipstick," he muttered, before getting to work. “Done! So? Whaddya think?” Alastor asked, turning Angel to the mirror too. 

"Oh wow, it's beautiful, Al" said the spider. 

“You really think so?” Alastor smiled. 

"Yeah! Ya really good at it," Angel replied.

“Why thank you, dear! Oh, I nearly forgot! Do you have a wig? Need to borrow any?” Alastor asked. 

“Ya have extras? I usually don’t go for red hair,” said Angel. 

“Oh no, I have an old blonde one I haven’t used in ages; I think it may work for you,” Alastor replied, before getting it and bringing it over. “You’re welcome to use it tonight,” the deer finished. 

"It needs a bit of brushing out but it'll be great, thanks Al," Angel said as he fixed it up and put it on. The two of them smiled as they looked at one another. 

“You look positively beautiful, Angel,” Alastor said. 

“Thanks, Al. Ya look really amazing too. I never woulda guessed it was you under all that,” smiled Angel. 

“Thank you! No one has been able to piece it together yet; not even Vox, and I had him practically eating out of my hand the other night,” Alastor chuckled, before the two of them heard a quiet knock.

“Are the two of you ready, darlings? You’ll be on any moment,” Stolas said from the other side. 

“Yes! Do come in, Stolas. Tell us what you think!” Alastor replied, opening the door for him. Stolas stepped in and looked the two of them over. 

“My word….the two of you look absolutely ravishing,” the owl said, before pausing. “Oh, Angel Dust, do you have an alias of some sort? If we say we’re featuring you, Valentino will be all over us,” he continued. 

“Ah shit, I haven’t really used a drag name before. Uhhh...go with Angie Polvere,” Angel replied, as Stolas nodded. 

“Alright then. Pandora, Angie, good luck out there,” he smiled, before walking off. As soon as Stolas was gone, Alastor snapped into character and turned to Angel. 

“So darlen, are tuz ready to give dem a show?” Pandora asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," the spider smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WAS supposed to be part of another chapter.....but I got carried away and it would up long lmao


	8. Going Out on the Town

Vaggie and Charlie went into Stolas’s club. They looked around, but couldn’t see Alastor and Angel anywhere. “Maybe we got the wrong place?” Charlie asked. 

“There’s no way! I swear I saw them come in here,” Vaggie said. 

“Well….look at it this way! If they’re here, they can’t be doing anything bad,” smiled Charlie. 

“Hon, this is a club,” Vaggie sighed.

“Well….it’s a classy one,” Charlie shrugged. Just then, the two of them heard an announcer.

“Tonight’s performance is going to be a real treat! Our resident queen of the stage has a special guest performing with her tonight! Now, make these ladies feel welcome, and give it up for the beautiful Pandora Rousseau and Angie Polvere!” he said. The crowd broke into applause, as the two of them walked out onto the stage. The two smiled and waved at the crowd, then the music started. 

“We're just two little girls from Little Rock  
We lived on the wrong side of the tracks  
But the gentlemen friends who used to call  
They never did seem to mind at all  
They came to the wrong side of the tracks!” the two sang, before strutting off the stage and into the audience, flirting and teasing with them. 

“Then someone broke my heart in Little Rock,” Angie sang, as she took a sip of a patron’s wine, not that he minded. 

“So I up and left the pieces there  
Like a little lost lamb I roamed about  
I came to New York and I found out  
That men are the same way everywhere!” she continued. 

“I was young and determined to be wined and dined and ermined  
And I worked at it all around the clock  
Now one of these days in my fancy clothes  
I'm a go back home and punch the nose  
Of the one who broke my heart, the one who broke my heart  
The one who broke my heart in Little Rock, Little Rock, Little Rock….Little Rock!” they sang, with the audience watching intently, practically drooling over them.

“I learned an awful lot in Little Rock  
And here's some advice I'd like to share :  
Find a gentleman who is shy or bold  
Or short or tall, or young or old,” Angie sang, with Pandora by her side. 

“As long as the guy's a millionaire!” they continued, before doing some of their choreography. When they finished up with the dancing, they made their way back onto the stage. 

“For a kid from the small street I did very well on Wall Street  
Though I never owned a share of stock  
And now that I'm known in the biggest banks  
I'm going back home and give my thanks  
To the one who broke my heart, the one who broke my heart  
The one who broke my heart...  
In Little Rock!” the girls finished. 

The audience cheered, and Charlie and Vaggie sat there trying to process everything. The spider had to be Angel; the girls had literally seen him in that dress before. The doe was familiar too, but she couldn’t have been Alastor! That was impossible. He’d never do anything like this. The only thing about this that was like him was the fact it was an old song, but he’d never do this! It just wasn’t like him. Vaggie turned to Charlie. “You don’t think….?” she started. 

“It can’t be! He’d never…..would he?” Charlie asked.

“It can’t be him. That shitlord has to be here somewhere, but he definitely wasn’t up there,” Vaggie said.

“Well what do you think we should do?” Charlie asked.

“Okay….let’s just head back to the hotel. When they come back, we can say we knew where Angel was, and ask about Alastor. Then chew them out and tell them to stop staying out so damn late,” Vaggie said.

“Okay,” Charlie nodded, as the two left the club.

Angie and Pandora were having the greatest night of their lives. Pandora loved sharing the stage with someone she admired so much, and Angie really liked performing this way. It was still sexy, but so much more reserved than what she normally did, and she liked it. 

Blitzo and Stolas watched the whole thing, and Stolas decided he needed to take Blitzo to Pandora’s shows more often; it was one of the few times the Imp actively wanted to be near Stolas anyway. Once the show had ended, Pandora headed to her dressing room, but Angie grabbed her arm. “Where ya going?” she asked.

“To change,” Pandora shrugged, thinking it was a bit obvious.

“C’mon! The night’s still young!” Angie smiled, before dropping her voice to a whisper. “Ya can do more in drag than perform, ya know. I go out to other clubs and bars like this all the time! I never had anybody to go with before. It’d be fun,” she continued. 

“Well, I suppose it’s de least I can do. But not a place where de music is too loud,” Pandora said, as she and Angie headed out the door. 

“Hey! I’ve gone to classy places too. There’s a really nice bar not run by Valentino, so that already makes it good,” Angie replied.

Pandora was just nervous. This would be the first time people saw her outside of Stolas’s club. Something awful could happen. All of hell could learn her secret. She snapped out of it when Angie held her hand. “Nervous?” she asked.

“A bit,” Pandora sighed. 

“It’ll be okay. Listen to me, you’re gorgeous, confident, and there’s nothing ya can’t do. Ya Pandora,” Angie said, as Pandora smiled and nodded. 

“Yes. I am. Alright, I can do dis. Lead de way, sha,” she said, as Angie smiled and the two of them headed for the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/b4AfqbA9cwQ
> 
> They just made it more sexual lmao


	9. Caught Redhanded

Angel and Alastor headed back to the hotel. The two of them were tipsy, still in drag, laughing, and both of them were too disoriented to remember to change back. 

“Did ya see that guy? He was...he was cute huh?” Angel giggled. 

“Oh him? With the green hair? I suppose so,” Alastor nodded.

“He thought ya were pretty,” smiled Angel.

“What? No!” Alastor laughed. 

The two of them headed inside the hotel, still laughing and talking, when they noticed Charlie and Vaggie in the lobby. “Angel?! ALASTOR?!?” Charlie asked. 

“Ah shit…” Angel muttered, as Alastor was too shocked to speak. 

“It is you two! What the fuck?! Okay pendejos, you both have some explaining to do,” Vaggie said.

“This is really what you’ve been doing? Going out and performing in drag?” Charlie asked. She would have thought Angel was doing something like this, but Alastor….it was hard to believe. 

The Radio Demon stood there embarrassed, and he nodded. “Every night for the past few months, I go out and perform as Pandora Rousseau. I know all of you care about me...well I’m still not sure about Vaggie sometimes, but I still can’t help but feel lonely sometimes. Crowds part for me wherever I go. Demons scatter in fear. Sometimes it’s nice, sometimes I enjoy it. Other times...I just want something more. I want to be someone people want to be around. That’s why I created Pandora,” he explained, before letting out a pensive sigh.

“Angel didn’t do anything; he’s only performed with me just this once. All of the other times, it was only me. Sometimes he’d watch though, and so sometimes I would go to his,” Alastor admitted.

“Look, I know the two of ya care about the curfew and shit, but ya can’t take this from Alastor. He’s amazing at performing, and he loves it more than anything. Please let him keep doing this? Ya can punish me however ya want, but don’t take away what he loves,” Angel said. 

Vaggie sighed and looked over at Charlie. The blonde sat there thinking, then she sighed too. “Charlie...what do you think?” Vaggie asked. 

“Vaggie, we can’t stop him from doing this. You saw him on that stage; he was like a whole other person,” the princess said. 

“Yeah we made the curfew for a reason. Sure he hasn’t gotten into trouble yet, but you never know when he will!” Vaggie returned. 

“I promise I won’t! All this time, I’ve only ever been going to Stolas’s club, and that’s just what I’d keep doing,” Alastor said. 

“And he ain’t really doing anything sinful! He does one burlesque a week, and he never took any audience members to bed or anything. He’s been responsible!” exclaimed Angel. 

“Charlie…” Vaggie said, looking over at her girlfriend.

“Alastor….is this something you really, really love?” Charlie asked, walking over to him. 

Alastor nodded softly. “More than anything. Pandora’s a part of me. She’s my escape,” he said. “I love her. I love getting dressed up and feeling beautiful and performing and flirting and hearing their applause. It’s all incredible. This brilliant thing I don’t want to lose,” he continued, looking down. 

Charlie softly held his hands, and was surprised when the deer didn’t move away. “Then I don’t want to stop you! Alastor, I know you smile all the time, but when I saw you onstage…..I knew you were legitimately happy. I don’t want to ruin that for you. And if what you’re doing isn’t hurting anybody, there’s really nothing wrong with it. I don’t wanna keep you from doing what you love,” she said.

“Thank you, Charlie. Thank you so very much,” Alastor said, smiling gently.

“You’re welcome, Alastor,” she replied, letting go of his hands.

“You and Vaggie aren’t going to talk about this, are you? The only ones who know are Angel and Stolas. I can’t let anyone know I do this; it’ll ruin my reputation,” explained the deer.

“We won’t say a word! Right Vaggie?” Charlie asked, as Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah,” she said, mainly just relieved that Alastor hadn’t been killing people every night. 

“Thank you both,” Alastor sighed. 

“No problem! Now, Vaggie and I are gonna go. You guys can get changed and head to bed. Oh! I didn’t say this, but you both look really nice! Alright, bye!” Charlie said, as she and Vaggie left the room.

Alastor and Angel turned to one another, and they both heaved a sigh of relief. “That went way better than I thought it would!” Angel exclaimed.

“I’m glad it worked out. And I don’t believe they’ll tell. Charlie is too kind to betray my trust, and Vaggie didn’t seem to care,” Alastor shrugged. 

“True,” the spider smiled, before he gave Alastor a quick hug. “I had fun performing with ya. We should do that again.”

“We will. I promise,” Alastor said, before letting out a small yawn. “Goodness, this is far later than I’ve usually stayed out. I’m going to get changed and head to sleep,” he said. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll do the same. Night, Al,” Angel said, walking off to his room. 

“Goodnight, Angel,” Alastor replied, making his way to his. He took off his wig and make up, got undressed, and lied in his bed. He thought about how well everything went tonight, and the deer fell asleep with a pleased smile on his face.


	10. The Contract

Alastor woke up the next morning with one thing on his mind; he was going to get Angel out of his contract. The spider turned out to be a good friend, amazing performer, and was the only person who could relate to Alastor with his drag hobby. Alastor didn’t even tell Husk, who had been his companion for decades. Angel was truly special, and Alastor refused to let him keep getting abused. 

Alastor got dressed and left his room, and he passed Angel drinking coffee in the lobby. “Al? Where ya going so early?” he asked. 

“Oh? If you must know, I’m going to try and end your contract with Valentino,” replied Alastor. 

“What? Really?! Now?!” Angel asked. 

“Well, there’s no time like the present!” Alastor smiled. 

“Should I come with ya?” the spider asked.

“Oh no, I’d much rather you stay here. I’d hate if he would try to hurt you,” Alastor replied.

“Alright. Hey Al? Why….why do ya care so much? About me?” Angel asked. 

“Because you’re a brilliant person I like to be around. And…” Alastor started, before he paused with a small sigh. “Well you were an inspiration to me,” he continued. 

“Huh? Wahddya mean?” Angel asked. 

“I suppose it’s time you knew. It started a few months ago. You see, the way my powers work, whenever I use a lot, I need to relax. Maybe have something to eat or drink. So a few months ago, Vox and I had a particularly devastating battle. When it ended, I was absolutely drained. I tried to find a few restaurants to stop at, but when I walked by they quickly locked their doors, and I was too tired to fight them over it,” Alastor explained. 

“I did find one place that would let me in. Possibly because the lighting was so low, when I went inside they couldn’t tell it was me. It was a nightclub. One of Valentino’s. And there was a drag queen performing that night. As I sat there, I was completely in awe of her. Her precise movement, her singing, her flirting, her beauty. It was absolutely remarkable. And...that drag queen was you, Angel Dust. And seeing you doing all of those incredible things made me think I wanted to do it too,” he continued, as Angel blushed when his name was mentioned.

“Just seeing how confident and brilliant you were, and how the audience loved you and adored you. I wanted to feel that loved. I had slipped into your shows for another month; getting ideas for my own routine. Then I asked Stolas for a spot in his club, and Pandora Rousseau was born. And it was because of you, Angel. You inspired me,” Alastor finished, with the spider sitting there wide eyed. 

“Oh Alastor. I don’t know what to say. I really inspired ya that much?” Angel asked, getting a nod from Alastor. 

“You did. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be where I am now. Saving you from Valentino is the least I could do to repay you,” he said. To the Radio Demon’s surprise, Angel pulled him into a hug. Alastor usually didn’t like being touched, but this time he didn’t mind. He hugged Angel back, and the porn star pulled away with tears in his eyes. 

“Thank ya so much. Ya have no idea how much this means to me. And knowing that I inspired ya…..that I got ya started on something ya love…..it feels amazing,” he smiled.

Alastor smiled back and handed Angel a tissue, and he started dabbing at his watery eyes. “You did so much for me without even realizing, Angel. I just want to make it up,” he said. 

“Thank ya, Alastor,” Angel said quietly.

“You’re welcome, my dear,” Alastor smiled, before he headed out the door.

The Radio Demon confidently started heading for the Porn Studios. One way or another, he was determined to get Angel out of that contract. No matter what.


	11. Too Easy.....

Alastor knocked on the door to the studio, but after getting no response, he let himself in anyway. He went straight up to Valentino’s office and gave the moth his typical smile. “Hello, Valentino!” he exclaimed.

“Alastor? What the fuck do you want? You’ve never come here before,” said Valentino, as he simply glanced at Alastor before looking back at his phone.

“I have a proposition for you!” the deer replied. 

“Fine, I’ll hear you out. What is it?” Valentino asked. 

“I want something of yours. I’m prepared to pay, and I’ll even workout a few favors in return for it, and if you don’t cooperate, things may get ugly,” Alastor explained. 

“Well what is it? What could be so damn important?” Valentino asked. 

“Angel Dust. I demand you release him from his contract,” Alastor replied. 

Valentino stared at him for a moment before he broke out laughing. “You really think I’ll give up my prized whore just because you asked? I know your virgin ass doesn’t know a thing about the porn circuit, but that isn’t how it works, Al. Angel isn’t going anywhere,” he said.

“Money isn’t an object. I’ll pay any amount you ask,” Alastor said. 

““Hm….tempting offer. I have a question for you now, why do you care so much about some two bit slut? I thought you didn’t care for this,” Valentino said. 

“I don’t, and why I want Angel out of your clutches is evident,” replied Alastor.

“Why should I even agree to this?” Valentino asked, crossing his arms. 

Alastor’s eyes shifted to radio dials, and the air around him distorted. “Because if you refuse, I won’t hesitate to crush you like the insect you are. One way or another, I am breaking that contract. Now, you may either be cooperative or suffer the consequences,” he said, and noted how Valentino almost looked legitimately scarred for a moment.

“Normally I’d accept that as a challenge, and I’d grind your ass into dust. But lucky for you, I’m running late for a meeting with Vox, so I just don’t have the time,” the moth said, as Alastor reverted to normal. “I expect well over two million. Possibly three. How does five million sound?” Valentino asked. 

“Perfect! I can get that to you; no trouble at all,” the deer said, before holding out his hand. “So we have a deal?” asked Alastor, as his hand emitted a green glow.

“Deal,” Valentino said, before shaking his hand. Once they finished, Valentino pulled out Angel’s contract and handed it over. “This may be a good thing. He’s been an awful pain in the ass lately. Maybe now I can have a fucking break,” he said. 

“Perhaps. Well, thank you, Valentino! I’ll see you later!” Alastor smiled, before leaving. That went so much better than he expected! He was a little disappointed he didn’t get to spill blood, but maybe he could next time. 

He headed back to the hotel and started ripping the contract. Angel was free. He could start working with Alastor. Being appreciated. Alastor sighed as he kept ripping it. It really had been too easy…….

Back at the studio, Valentino was getting ready to meet Vox. Maybe having Angel gone would be a good thing. Maybe he could find the next big star. And if he ever did need the spider back, he could just slit a few throats to get him. But the game he and Alastor started wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.


	12. Room for One More

Alastor knocked on Angel’s door, a smile on his face. “Angel! I have good news!” he called.

The spider opened the door, with an excited look on his face. “Did ya do it?” he asked. 

“Does this answer your question?” Alastor grinned, before tossing the pieces of Angel’s contract into the air. 

Angel quickly caught on, and gasped excitedly. “Alastor! That’s amazing! I can’t believe ya did it! Thank ya, thank ya so much!” he exclaimed, giving Alastor a hug. 

“It was my pleasure, Angel! And it all went very well,” Alastor smiled, hugging him back. Alastor didn’t mention just how easy it was; he didn’t want Angel to worry about anything. 

“I can’t believe ya actually did it! I’m actually free!” Angel smiled, a few tears of joy falling down his face. “Alastor, this is the most amazing damn thing anybody has ever done for me,” he said.

“Like I said, you deserve it. You shouldn’t have to worry about that disgusting moth ever again,” replied the deer.

“I actually can’t believe it. In all my years working for him, I never thought I’d get out of it,” Angel quietly said, as he wiped his eyes. 

“Well, you’re safe from him now. So tell me Angel, are you ready to work somewhere new? Get a fresh start?” Alastor asked.

“Fuck yeah,” Angel nodded. “I’m more than ready,” he smiled. 

“Then I say we head over to Stolas’s and set you up as soon as possible,” Alastor replied. 

Angel nodded, and the two of them left the hotel. As they walked, Angel thought of something, and he turned to Alastor. “Hey, Al? Everything is really okay? Val didn’t try to kill ya, did he?” he asked.

“No no, dear, nothing like that. I simply made him an offer he couldn’t refuse,” Alastor replied.

“Did he seem pissed? Do ya think he’s gonna come back for me one day?”   
the spider asked. 

“Angel, he and I made a deal. You haven’t a thing to worry about! And if trouble were to come up, I’d finish Valentino off before he could get his hands on you,” Alastor said. 

“I still can’t thank ya enough, Al,” Angel smiled. 

“You don’t have to thank me, dear. I did this because you deserve it,” Alastor smiled, as they finally reached Stolas’s house. “And besides, I’m positively thrilled to start performing with you,” the Radio Demon said.

“I can’t wait to perform with ya either. I gotta admit, it’s nice having somebody I can really share drag with, y’know?” Angel asked. 

“I understand completely. It’s going to be amazing. Pandora and Angie; an unstoppable team,” Alastor said. 

Angel smiled and giggled slightly. “Hell’s gonna be eating outta our hands,” he said, causing Alastor to chuckle too. 

“It’ll be absolutely perfect,” he said, before knocking on Stolas’s door. 

It was only a moment before the owl opened the door. “Alastor, Angel Dust, hello! What brings you here? Care to come in?” he asked. 

“No thank you, Stolas. We just needed to ask you something quickly. Angel?” Alastor asked, looking over at him.

Angel could still hardly believe this was happening. He was free from Valentino, and would be doing what he loved with his friend. It was too good to be true. He took a deep breath and smiled at Stolas. “Think ya got room for another girl at ya club?” he asked. 

Stolas didn’t hesitate before smiled and nodded. “Of course, Angel. And I’d be thrilled to have you,” he said. 

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Angel was promptly hired, and arrangements were made for when he and Alastor would perform together and separately. It really was incredible, and for the first time in a long time, Angel was legitimately happy with how things were turning out for him. And Alastor couldn’t have been more thrilled that he not only helped Angel, but would get to perform with the person who inspired him in the first place. At that moment, everything was wonderful. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, everything was perfect.......UNTIL I MAKE A SEQUEL  
> (Which I totally will do; I adore this so much)


	13. Presenting: Angie Polvere

A few days later, it was Angel’s first performance at Stolas’s. Right now, he and Alastor were in the back, getting ready. “Hey Al? What shoes do ya think go with this dress?” Angel asked, showing Alastor a pink evening gown.

“Hmm….black heels I think. Wait, let me see it on you first,” the deer said. 

Angel nodded, then put it on behind the folding screen. He stepped back out. “So?” he asked. The gown was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the skirt was floor length but had a slit up the side, and he wore pink evening gloves on each of his arms. 

“Oh Angel! It’s perfect! And...yes, black heels,” Alastor said. 

“Gotcha,” Angel smiled, before putting them on. “I didn’t mention it yet, but ya look fucking amazing, Al,” he said. 

“Thank you, Angel! I figured I should wear something nicer tonight. After all, it is your first official show here. I wanted to mark the occasion,” the deer smiled. Alastor had on a short, satin red dress with a cross over neck, and he was just finishing up his makeup. 

“Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous for a performance,” Angel muttered. 

“Angel, you’ll be alright! They loved you last time, they’ll love you again,” replied Alastor. 

“I just wanna make a good impression, that’s all,” Angel said, as he started with his makeup. 

“I promise they’ll adore you. Besides, they’re probably getting tired of me,” Alastor shrugged, as he started putting his wig on. 

“Tired of ya?! Al, that ain’t never gonna happen. Ya the most gorgeous, talented, damn amazing drag queen I’ve ever met,” Angel smiled. “And who knows? Maybe one day we can invite Husk and Nifty to one of our shows,” he continued.

“Oh, Nifty maybe. Husker…...well, let’s see how things go,” Alastor replied, as he helped Angel with his wig. “Perfect! You’re absolutely beautiful,” he smiled, as the two of them looked at their reflections.

“And ya look fantastic. And I still can’t get over how convincing ya fucking makeup is,” Angel chuckled.

“What can I say, dear? I have a gift,” Alastor grinned, as Stolas knocked. 

“Angie darling, you’re on any minute now,” he called. 

“How does the crowd look, Stolas?” Alastor asked.

“They’re on the edges of their seats,” the owl replied. “So, are you ready, dear?” 

Angel took a deep breath, and Alastor gave him a gentle nod. Then a smile spread across Angel’s face. “Born ready,” he said, before going to leave the dressing room.

“Break a leg, Angel!” Alastor called, as the spider turned to him. 

“Thanks, Al. I’ll see ya in a bit,” he smiled, before leaving. 

Pandora wasn’t going to go on until after the first performance, so she headed out and saw Stolas and Blitzo at their private table. “Mind if I join tuz?” she asked. 

“Of course, Pandora darling,” Stolas nodded, as she sat down. Blitzo waved at her while slightly leaning against Stolas. 

“Nice to see tuz again, Blitzo,” she smiled. 

“You too. Wait, why the hell are you down here? I thought you performed tonight,” the Imp said. 

“Oh I am, sha. But moi friend is goin on first,” Pandora replied, just as the announcer could be heard.

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we are very proud to present our newest performer. Prepare to be caught in the web of the dazzling, talented, and remarkable Angie Polvere,” he said. 

The audience clapped as Angie walked out, a microphone in one of her hands. The music started up slow. It was a song after her time, but she thought it was fitting for tonight, and got it reworked into a jazzier version.

“At first I was afraid  
I was petrified   
Kept thinking I could never live without ya by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how ya did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along,” she sang. As she finished those lyrics, the music sped up and she started dancing. 

“And so ya back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find ya here with that sad look upon ya face  
I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made ya leave ya key  
If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me!” Angie continued, as the crowd started getting more invested in her performance. 

“Go on now, go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause ya not welcome anymore  
Weren't ya the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Do ya think I'd crumble  
Did ya I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I, I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive  
I will survive, hey, hey!” sang Angie. She walked off of the stage and went over to a few tables, flirting with the demons who sat there. Pandora watched the show happily, excited her friend was quickly becoming a fan favorite.

“It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high and ya see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that chained-up little person and still in love with you  
And so ya felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free  
Well, now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me!” she continued, with the whole room completely mesmerized by her singing and dancing. 

“Go on now, go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause ya not welcome anymore  
Weren't ya the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Do ya think I'd crumble  
Did ya think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I, I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive  
I will survive!” the spider sang, before an instrumental break. She used it as an opportunity to do a bit more dancing and flirt with a few more patrons, and blowing a kiss in Pandora’s direction. It caught the redhead off guard, but brought a smile to her face.

“Go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause ya not welcome anymore  
Weren't ya the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Do ya think I'd crumble  
Did ya think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I, I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive  
I will survive  
I will survive!” Angie finished, belting out the end. 

The crowd gave her a standing ovation, and she smiled as she bowed. “Alright, alright, before we get on with the rest of the night’s fun, I wanna thank someone very special. Someone who I wouldn’t be her without. Pandora? Get ya ass over here,” Angie smiled.

Pandora smiled and went to her side, as the audience only clapped louder. “Ya can thank this doe right here for me being here today,” said Angie. As the audience clapped, Pandora smiled and blushed a bit.

“And all of tuz can t’ank dis girl for inspirin moi to perform in de first place,” she said. “Now den, who’s here for a good time?” Pandora asked, as the audience clapped. “Good! Cause Angie and I ain’t goin anywhere anytime soon,” she smiled, before heading onstage for her number. 

This was what Pandora lived for. Admiration, love, praise, the things most people didn’t give her as Alastor. Now she had all that, and the most incredible performance partner out there, who she saved from a fate worse than death. Sure, maybe they’d have to worry about Valentino in the future, but right now that didn’t matter. All that mattered to Pandora right now was performing, Angie, and her adoring public. It was Alastor’s own secret slice of heaven. And he would never let anyone ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a few things. First off, thank you all so much for reading this! It really means a lot to me, and I’m glad you liked it. 
> 
> Second, there will be a sequel! So get ready for more of Angel and Al being besties, shit hitting the fan with Valentino, and Alastor may or may not fall in love.
> 
> Third, here’s the version of I Will Survive that Angel sang https://youtu.be/DE_3YU-1QCk


End file.
